


Breathe You In (Like Oxygen)

by xDariix



Category: Warcraft (2016), Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Drabble, Established Relationship, Fluff, Horny Lothar, I'm Sorry, LionTrust, M/M, No Smut, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, sleepy Khadgar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-02
Updated: 2016-11-02
Packaged: 2018-08-28 16:25:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 666
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8453440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xDariix/pseuds/xDariix
Summary: 'Lothar shifts from laying on his back to laying on his side and props his head up on a hand. “What are you doing?” he asks the figure beside him, voice rough from sleep.“Hmm?” Khadgar's tired and puffy eyes glance away from the book he was reading to look groggily up at Lothar. “Reading.” he mumbles.'Lothar tries to get a seriously sleep-deprived Khadgar to go to sleep.A LionTrust fic





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, I made this quick little fic up as an apology for not posting up my 'Free Falling' fanfic. I'm having a bit of a hard time juggling exams, essays and the like, but I'll try my best to update it in a few days. In the meantime, enjoy this fluffy little drabble!

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

_To love another is something like prayer, and cannot be planned. You just fall into its arms because your belief undoes your disbelief. –Anne Saxton_

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The occasional flipping of pages is what causes Lothar to awaken.

He opens his eyes to see that it’s still dark with only a dim blue sparkle coming from the edge of his peripheral.

Another page turns and Lothar shifts from laying on his back to laying on his side and props his head up on a hand. “What are you doing?” he asks the figure beside him, voice rough from sleep.

“Hmm?” Khadgar's tired and puffy eyes glance away from the book he was reading to look groggily up at Lothar. The summoned light follows his gaze and shines straight into Lothar’s unsuspecting eyes. “Reading.” he mumbles.

“Turn that damned thing off!”

“Oh, sorry!”

Lothar waits a few seconds to warily open his eyes. He sees nothing but blackness.

“Sorry.” Khadgar repeats. Then he turns to his side and shifts closer to Lothar. “I was reading up on a new spell.” he whispers half-excited and half-dead tired, “It seems really useful. I would like to try it out tomorrow. It’s about-mmph!”

“Not now, love.” Lothar says and he can feel Khadgar’s pout under his palm. “You’ve been wearing yourself thin. Today, you rest.”

“Mmphht mm dmm-” Lothar removes his palm. “But I don’t want-mmph!!!”

“I’m not taking no for an answer.” he states in a calm voice. He waits until he feels Khadgar relax against him. Then he removes his hand once more in favor of grabbing the mage by the waist and pulling him in closer until he’s flush against his chest.

Soft, unscarred hands hesitantly reach out, blindly searching for Lothar’s face. He closes his eyes in time to avoid getting poked, before taking those hands in his and guiding them to rest on his cheek.

“I’m not tired…” Khadgar whispers, fingers slowly moving to gently card through Lothar’s hair. He follows this by a yawn.

“Uh huh, and I’m not the Commander of the Stormwind Army.” Lothar shoots back. His free hand finds Khadgar’s face and guides it closer to him, so he could place a soft kiss upon his lips. Khadgar is too tired to even attempt to kiss back. “Go to sleep, love.”

“I’m the Guardian’s apprentice, Anduin.” Khadgar murmurs between a yawn, “I cannot slack off from my duties.”

“You cannot put off sleep either.” Lothar replies, “I will not have you falling asleep on a horse again.”

“That was _one_ time.”

Lothar laughs.

Khadgar weakly pulls on a strand of his hair.

“Ow! Okay, sorry!”

But he’s still laughing. So Khadgar murmurs a spell and the orb of light returns, this time brighter. Both occupants of the room recoil from it.

“Why did you do that?!” Lothar cries, batting at the source. His hand goes clean through it.

Khadgar, from where his head is buried in Lothar’s chest, replies in a muffled voice, “Try laughing now!”

“Oh, you test me, mage.” Lothar mutters darkly, and in one swift movement, he flips Khadgar over onto his back, causing him to squawk indignantly.

“Anduin!” Khadgar gasps, “Are you trying to frighten me to death?!”

“I don’t know, _mage_.” Lothar says, hovering over Khadgar. He places his hands on either side of his head and grins down at him. “That depends on whether or not you’re trying to blind me.”

The two have a small staring competition, which is quickly broken when Khadgar blinks sleepily a couple of times. He mumbles a spell to eliminate the light and yawns again.

Satisfied, Lothar smirks and lowers himself to give Khadgar a long, sensuous kiss, which the mage responds with a lazy one. Then he rolls off and drags the body back towards him until he is spooning the mage’s smaller form.

“Goodnight, my little mage.” Lothar whispers into Khadgar’s ear.

“Goodnight, my lion.” Khadgar whispers back, wiggling to get in a more comfortable position.

…

…

…

“Really Anduin? _Really_?”

~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked. Let me know if you spot any mistakes, or would like to see more!


End file.
